Hand rails and grab rails supported by stanchions, brackets and the like are known. Typically. they comprise an elongate bar of a single material and often have smooth outer hand-engaging surfaces.
For certain specialized or critical applications such as fire engines and the like, it is important for proper functioning and safety that the grab rail assembly, including a grab rail and the mounting hardware therefor, be as strong as practical in resisting both pulling and torsional forces, and that the grab rail not slip within the mounting hardware in response to torsional forces. Furthermore, it is desirable for the outer surface of a grab rail to be effective as a gripping surface and not promote relative slipping between the material of the grab rail and the hand of a user.